turbulence
by sparkles princess
Summary: You only get to walk variations of the same lines everyone has already drawn for you. —Courtney Summers / gruvia HS!AU (semi-regular updates)
1. Turbulence: Part One

**Notes: **well, I'm starting a new story. Mostly because: **a.** I could not get this out of my head and **b.** lol the fuck not? Anyway, this little thang is pretty low on my priority list, so the updates will be as irregular as everything else.

**Turbulence: Part One  
**—_Introduction_—

…

Her blue hair fluttered in the soft breeze that blew by them. They were alone, walking home from school. It was dark, and the street lamp overhead provided little light. Still, the blush on his cheeks was unmistakably present. She was sure that her cheeks were equally hot.

He gave her an intense look with those gorgeous obsidian eyes of his, boring into her soul.

"Juvia," he said, grasping onto her wrist. Her breath hitched in anticipation.

"Wh-what is it, G-ray-sa—?"

She was unable to finish her question, because at the next second, the raven-haired man claimed her lips.

He leaned back after a while, and settled his forehead on hers.

"Juvia."

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Juvia."

"_Juvia._"

"Juvia, wake up."

Eyelids flew up in surprise. She felt a hand shaking her shoulder. It was Gray's.

"E-eh?"

"What's up with you today?" asked Gray.

"It's nothing," she said. "Let's get back to out work, shall we?"

Gray nodded.

…

The first thing she did when she got home was lie face down on her bed.

"Aaaah!" She sat up. "What's wrong with me?"

_Why does Juvia keep thinking of Gray-sama that way?_

She thought of how she spaced out earlier that day, how she imagined herself and Gray, kissing. Se wasn't supposed to think of him that way, they were friends, _best friends _even_. _They led a completely platonic relationship without any problems for more or less their entire lives. Why all of a sudden was she… thinking of him so romantically?

Ugh. Maybe it was the hormones.

"Maybe Juvia should call Lucy, ask for some advice."

So she grabbed her phone, dialed her friend's number and waited for her to pick-up.

The other end of the line crackled into life.

"_Hello? Juvia?"_

"Lucy, Juvia needs help."

"_With what?"_

"Juvia thinks… Juvia think she likes someone."

The other end of the line went down and left a certain blue-haired girl staring at her phone in bewilderment. Moments later, a frantic knock on the door was heard and a blonde burst through her door.

There was a rather scary glint in her usually soft brown eyes when she said: "Tell me all about it."

"I see…" Lucy said, thoughtfully rubbing her fingers against her chin.

Juvia was hesitant. She had never actually had feelings for a guy before. She was never like… in love with anyone or whatever. It was weird, but… in all honesty she never felt the need to be romantically involved with anyone.

_Except now._

"What should Juvia do, Lucy?" she implored.

"Well…"

…

**Notes: **this is just a little sort of intro to the story. It holds no actual significance to the plot, just a way to get the story started.

Reviews are appreciated greatly._ello_


	2. Turbulence: Part Two

**Turbulence: Part Two**  
—_this is your captain speaking_—

…

It was stifling hot in the gymnasium. If it were any other day, Gray Fullbuster would have completely skipped the entire affair, but unfortunately, this was no ordinary event. This was the opening ceremony for the school year. Gray was certain that there was an actual term for the bullshit waste of time that it was, but he just couldn't remember.

You'd think that staying in Fairy Academy since his freshman year would've made him remember all the terms and such—but no, apparently.

Man, did he want to be Natsu at the moment. He was lounging on a chair in the backroom, where it was air-conditioned. At least he wouldn't have to be forced into wearing his stupid formal uniform—which consisted of a pair of slacks, black leather shoes, a white top and a thick jacket with the school emblem on it. The gym was packed and it seriously gave him claustrophobia.

Damn Erza, making him go to the stupid thing.

The only advantage would be seeing Juvia Lockser—his best friend since forever—look so awkward among the large crowd.

She was a year younger than him—a junior—and they had been neighbors since he was four and she was three.

Juvia noticed him looking, and oddly enough, her cheeks colored. She looked away from him, so unlike her usual self. He was going to walk over to her, but he remembered that Erza had placed him there and should she find out that he had left his position, Erza would have his ass.

So he stayed. Lucky for him, the short—almost midgety—principal took the stage and began his usual droning about the school's policies and stuff. Eventually, the old man—whom the students affectionately called Gramps—cracked a smile, removed his glasses and told everyone to have a good year.

The audience clapped, though Gray seriously doubted they were listening.

He saw some of the freshmen begin to get up, unaware of the usual proceedings during the start of school ceremony, only to sit their asses back down. Erza held the microphone firmly in her hands.

She said only four words:

"Welcome to Fairy Academy."

…

"Oi, Juvia," Gray called. The entire student population of Fairy Academy seemed to be out of classes for some reason, causing the halls to be extremely cramped.

At Gray's voice, Juvia Lockser turned, holding her books to her chest.

"Y-yes, Gray-sama?"

Gray noticed the color in her cheeks again, so he asked, "Are you okay? You seem a bit… hot today."

His hand made its way to her forehead, checking if her temperature was out of the ordinary.

Her cheeks turned a vivid shade of red, as opposed to the soft pink she had previously been sporting.

"Uh, hey… are you alright? You're burning up." Gray said; concern apparent in the crease between is eyebrows. "C'mon, let me take you to the infirmary."

He grabbed her hand. Her heart sped up.

They were nearly there when Juvia realized what was happening. Gray was bringing her to the nurse because she was blushing.

Well, then.

"Er—Gray-sama…?"

He paused, his hand grasping hers tighter.

"Yeah?" he asked with a quirk of his brow.

"Juvia is not sick…" her eyes would not meet his, so the blue orbs remained trained on her patent leather shoes.

"Are you sure? You were burning up back there," he said, and arm snaking around her shoulders like how an older brother would do. He looked at her with concern etched in his obsidian eyes.

She swore she might've fainted then and there. "Y-yes."

"Well, then," he scratched his neck. "Let me take you to class."

Before she could protest, he was steering her to her next subject.

_How did he know though?_

"W-wait, Gray-sama, uh… do you know what my next class is?"

He didn't spare her a glance. "Sure I do. You told me ages ago."

They passed by several rooms, with Juvia's back pack slung over his broad shoulders, and her books in his hands. There was silence between them.

"It's English, right?"

She hummed in agreement.

They reached their destination, and Gray shrugged off her pack and handed her books back over.

"See you later, Juvia," he said. "Oh, yeah and you and I will be eating lunch together, yeah?"

She smiled and nodded yes. "Bye," she called after him.

She stepped into her classroom, and was immediately called by Lucy.

"Juvia, come on! I saved you a seat!"

The girl in question placed her things on the ground and took her seat.

"What took you so long?" Lucy asked.

"Uh, well—"

"Welcome to Fairy Academy, I'll be your English teacher for this year. I'm—" he began to write down his name on the whiteboard, "You may call me Mr. Carlson."

Lucy gave her a look that said _tell me later_.

The rest of their morning classes went by in an unusual slowness. She had expected her first day at Fairy Academy to be more exciting, but apparently, there was no such thing as exciting in high school. She was asked frequently by her subject teachers to introduce herself, though, being a transfer student and all.

She would usually say the same things though, like: "Hi, my name is Juvia Lockser, seventeen years old. I used to go to Phantom High before my mom and dad transferred me here."

Then she would sit back down and try to endure the rather inquisitive looks her classmates gave her.

It wasn't as though she was uncomfortable with the stares in her direction. Juvia was practically the only girl in her old school, so she was used to predatory glances. It was just the fact that, instead of being rather creepy, the stares were warm and friendly.

She was really liking it there.

The lunch bell rang at exactly twelve noon. Juvia began fixing up her things, and was at the same time talking to her lab partner, Levy. She was short with soft blue hair; she was a friend of Lucy's, too.

"Where are you eating today, Juvia?"

"Uh—"

"She's eating with us, Levy," came a strong voice. Gray's voice.

Levy's eyes lit up. "Great, then! You two can go on ahead, I'm going to look for Gajeel."

Gajeel Redfox was Juvia's friend from Phantom. He had scary red eyes that matched his scary façade. However, he was a huge softie inside. He and Levy were in the dating status, though their relationship was rather fresh.

They had known each other since middle school, and Gajeel was a bug bully who did his best to keep Levy's persecutors away from her. See, Levy was really smart; she was just exceptionally short.

Anyway, Levy had sort of developed a huge crush on Gajeel, and was too shy to admit it. A game of Truth or Dare exposed Levy's affection and Gajeel admitted to liking who he called Shrimp.

Gajeel would be what you call a novice at being with girls. Aside from Juvia and Levy, he would never openly talk to girls. Said it would ruin his mysterious punk-rock image.

Ha.

"You ready?" Gray asked.

"Um, almost," Juvia replied, tidying up her things.

"Here, let me help you," he said, taking her books from her and carrying them out.

She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "Geez, you didn't have to, you know. I could do it perfectly fine."

Juvia would have what you would call a dependency—or independency? —problem. She hated when people would do things for her.

Gray laughed.

She swore it was like a thousand mockingbirds singing at once.

"Yeah, you had it _all _under control," he said.

"Sh-shut up!" she squeaked.

They were already out the hallway, making their way towards wherever it was Gray had in mind. She was just following.

The hall was empty.

Gray pressed her against the wall. His hands were on either side of her face, trapping her. One moved to cup her cheek, which immediately colored at the feel.

"Or what?" he grinned smugly. Her heart burst in an explosion on maddening affection.

All that came out from her pink lips was an incoherent whimpering noise.

Gray laughed again and leaned back. "You're too easy."

Juvia whined, and stomped her foot childishly. "You're so mean! It isn't fair!"

She didn't mean to, but her eyes welled with unshed tears.

Gray noticed and began panicking. "O-oh shit, Juvia, don't cry!"

Too late.

She wasn't necessarily a loud crier. Even when she was little all she would ever do was let her ears flow noiselessly down her fat cheeks while someone hugged her and whispered nice, soothing words into her ear.

That was what Gray did.

"Calm down, okay? I was only kidding," he insinuated.

She did, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He did not complain. If anything, he tightened his grasp too.

He proceeded to stroking her hair and her back, her things discarded on the sparkly hallway floor.

Again, the halls were deserted.

She stopped crying after awhile, though her pink cheeks and red nose gave away her tears.

"I'm really sorry, Juvia," Gray muttered, scratching his neck sheepishly. "If it means anything, I can buy you ice cream later?"

She nodded and they began walking again, this time, in complete silence.

They were nearly there when Juvia asked where _there _was.

Gray said calmly, "On the roof."

She was dumb-struck. On the roof? They were never allowed on the roof back in Phantom. She told him as much.

He seemed surprised. "Really? Wow. Guess Fairy Academy is comparatively more lax than Phantom."

They were quiet as they ascended that stairs.

Juvia was excited. Earlier on that day, when they were in Gray's car, he had told her that she was to have lunch with him and his senior friends. She had heard much about them from Gray, and she was really, really impatient to meet them.

Finally, the two were confronted by a door—one which Juvia assumed would take them to the roof top.

She was correct in thinking so, as the moment Gray opened the door, she was greeted by a perfect blue sky, a soft breeze on her face and Gray's friend.

She recognized some, like Erza Scarlet, the President of the student body, and her sort of boyfriend, Jellal Fernandes. She had flaming red—scarlet, actually—hair, which provided a rich contrast against Jellal's blue.

Then there was Lucy, who sat with Natsu Dragneel who was in her Math class. She smiled at them.

At the side nearest the door, with their backs turned to Gray and Juvia, sat Levy and Gajeel, along with Levy's two number one fans, Droy and Jet.

Gajeel shot both of them dirty looks before he greeted Juvia with a, "Hey, Sprinkler."

Gray sat in an empty spot near Levy and Juvia did the same.

The introductions and greetings were exchanged and soon, they were all eating, laughing merrily.

"Juvia, why'd you transfer?" asked Erza after she finished her cake.

"Uh, well my parents were really close to Mr. Porla and so I was put in Phantom for a while, but when they found out about the overly intense trainings we had at swim practice, they decided to pull me out and transfer me here."

Overly intense was a euphemism compared to what actually happened. They were forced to wake up at four in the morning and to do laps in the freezing pool water until eight in the morning. Then, they would eat and do more training. Except the morning practice was relatively easier compared to what came after breakfast.

It was like a boot camp, and she'd much rather keep the details to herself.

They asked more questions, all of which Juvia would gladly answer, with Gajeel occasionally answering too.

After a while, Erza informed the lot that they would all be late for class should they not leave immediately.

They said their goodbyes and filed out. Juvia decided to stay behind and politely declined their invitations to walk back together.

She stood by the railing, her slender fingers grasping the cold steel.

"So, what do you think?" Gray asked. He stood next to her, looking down at everything.

"Juvia thinks that she really likes it here."

He ruffled her hair affectionately.

The wind kissed her cheeks as she saw the joyful faces of the students of Fairy Academy.

…

**Notes: **Soooooooo. This is based if only slightly on the **Dill/Scout** relationship from **Harper Lee's **_**To Kill a Mockingbird. **_I fell in love with the innocence of their relationship and I wanted to try out something of the sort here.

_This is not a crossover, I merely drew inspiration from their relationship and this was produced. I do not intend to make the Gruvia in this fic completely like Dill and Scout's. I only want to apply their closeness to the main pairing of this story, which is Gruvia._

I don't quite know if I will be able to do it though, because I only wanted the _innocence _of their relationship and apply it in a High School!AU.

Sorry if they're hella OOC. Oh and Juvia's on and off third person speech is because I am inconsistent as fuck and I apologize.

I have a lot of inspiration for this story, so this _might _get more attention than **Stories of War**. But, I guess that would also depend on the reception of this.

Oh, and here are their grade levels:

Juvia (17), Lucy (17), Levy (16), Jet (17), Droy (17)—juniors (gr. 11 I think?)

Gray (18), Erza (18), Natsu (18), Gajeel (19), Jellal (18 ½)—seniors (12, I think?)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail. I also do not own To Kill a Mockingbird.


	3. Turbulence: Part Three

**Notes: **Heeeey. Wassup. What's shakin. School is forevermore a huge bitch. Anyway, have an update.

**Turbulence: Part Three  
**—_there goes my heart (and his shirt)_—

…

It was getting dark by the time Gray's lean form emerged from the double oak doors of Fair Academy, a nonchalant expression painted upon his handsome features. He walked with a group of four others. They split up when Gray reached the dutiful bluenette, the others bidding short goodbyes.

"Hello, Gray-sama," Juvia greeted, her dark blue eyes lighting up in a small smile.

"Hey," he said. He had stopped in front of her, a hand in his pocket, messy hair falling into his eyes.

They exchanged details about their day, and Gray suggested they start walking. The street lights were already on.

Their feet trudged the ground, her small steps shy compared to his long, confident strides. Despite that though, she managed to keep up with him.

"Oh, yeah," Gray spoke up, breaking the silence that sat between them. It was not a bad type of quiet, it was… _peaceful. _"I promised to get ice cream, didn't, I?"

Juvia giggled. "It's fine, you don't have to."

He puffed out his cheeks, a habit he had developed over time, much to his chagrin.

"But I feel bad for… what I did," he admitted morosely.

She laughed again, but this time, in a bold frenzy, she placed her hand on his strong arm.

"It's really okay," she said. She beamed at him, flashing her pearly whites.

Gray thought for a moment, his eyes trained solely on his feet. It was quiet, except for the occasional car driving by them.

"I know!" he said, grabbing Juvia by the shoulders. Said girl's eyes widened, her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline.

He noticed her shock, and immediately apologized. He rubbed his neck sheepishly, and said in a relatively less enthusiastic tone, "I know."

This piqued the bluenette's interest. "Know what?"

"How to make it up to you…" he stated proudly.

"For today's incident, I mean," he added, noticing her confused expression.

Her inquisitive stare prompted him to continue.

"I'll give you a tour around the campus! Think about it! Just you and me; I can teach you all the spots you need to know about in case boys start noticing you're pretty, or when you're running away from a teacher! But when though…? Oh, after soccer practice, that's right…"

Gray continued to ramble on about his plans of showing her the nooks and crannies, all the secret hiding places of Fairy Academy, but she had already stopped listening. It was as if someone drained all the color in the world and made sure it existed only there, in the small space between his strong body and her small frame.

Everything was so sharp, so clear.

He had called her_ pretty._

Sure, Juvia was no stranger to compliments; she got them all the time. But to hear those words come from his thin lips… that was something she would cherish forever.

"Right, Juvia? Juvia…?"

She snapped back to the present. "Uh… yeah."

"Great, and then we can…"

…

The rain caught up with them when they were nearly home. Like literally. It would have taken five minutes for the both of them to get into their respective houses.

"Ah man!" Gray muttered, "Why'd I forget my umbrella, today of all days?"

Juvia fidgeted in her position. She had an umbrella, but it was made for only one person, so… If she and Gray were to share it, that little thing called personal space would've been completely non-existent.

But they were getting soaked, _fast._

She sighed.

Quickly, she grabbed her umbrella, and opened it, allowing the drops to drum against the water resistant fabric.

"Gray-sama," Juvia said, calling out to him. She motioned with her free hand for him to come and take cover.

He smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks, Juvia."

They walked on, careful not to step on puddles. Their walking time was near doubled because of the ferocity of the downpour.

Along the way, Gray threaded his arm around Juvia, saying that it would help to keep her warm.

She was fairly certain the heat of her cheeks would've been enough to warm her up.

When they saw stood in front their homes, their white majesty evident even in the darkness that engulfed them, they bid each other farewell. The two houses had only a fence to distinguish the other's home from his neighbor's.

Gray handed his companion the pink umbrella they shared, adjusted his pack, and began to charge at the rain.

She laughed as he shouted a goodbye at her.

…

Gray scoffed at her twin tails the second he laid his eyes on them the following morning. He was walking, his bag slung across his shoulders, hands stuffed into is pocket. Juvia sauntered alongside him.

"What's with those?" he asked, eyeing the bright yellow ribbons in disdain.

She noticed the tone in his voice, and in a hushed, hurt manner, she replied, "Don't they look okay?"

He spared her a half glance, onyx eyes flashing to her blue ones. "They're fine… I just like your hair better when it's not bunched up like that."

"R-really?" she stammered, fingering the ends of her hair. Her slim fingers began to reach out to the strips of cloth that bound her silky hair together, itching to unravel them.

"Here," he said, stopping her hands with his own. "Let me."

He undid them with ease, and handed back the ribbons. She tried to ignore how badly her pulse raced when their fingers touched.

…

**Notes: **Yoooo. Lolol, so I'm actually pretty happy with how this fic has turned out so far, and I'm thrilled that you all consider it follow-worthy. It really make me happy, so thanks for the feedback, and if it wouldn't be too much, please leave a review :))

Oh, and come November, I wouldn't be able to update much because I would be participating in the regional press conference. If you ever happen to be there, just look for me. (idk ow you're supposed to know how I look like tho? Maybe like just look for a short, four-eyed nerd with short hair.)

Oh, and _this fic was heavily inspired by_ **youaintgotthefunk's** _request fic on tumblr (and on here) for the_ **Jealous** _prompt._


End file.
